Hermione Riddle
by dramione4evs
Summary: Hermione was adopted by the Granger's and is really the daughter of tom and bellatrix. Follow her as she joins her true family and falls in love with the unexpected. Warning: This story contains self harm, drug use and anorexia.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Here I sit, in moaning Myrtle's bathroom yet again with blood streaming down my left wrist, over my palm and onto the old, white tiles of the bathroom floor. I am propped against the wall to weak to move for a while, just hoping and praying that nobody comes in. I mean, imagine someone coming in here and seeing me, a know it all filthy mudbood Hermione Granger, sat here on the floor with my emerald green, black steel bladed dagger and a series of cuts up my arm.

I've been like this for years. Ever since my first year at spring break when my life went downhill. That spring I had gone back home for the holidays, over excited and full of stories to tell my parents but as I got off the train only my dad was there to get me. I later found out that my mum and dad had gotten a divorce and my mum had moved out. When we got back to my house and the door had shut my dad grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me upstairs towards my room. That's when he told me about the divorce screaming at me that it is my entire fault for pissing off to that damned school and having to be a freak. He threw me on my bed and climbed on top off me pulling my skirt up, I tried my best to fight him and wriggle out from beneath him but there was no way out all I got was a punch to the jaw and I fell unconscious. I knew what he had done when he came to and I felt the ache, my father had raped me.

After this had happened I found the only way that I could to deal with it, my dagger. The day after my father had raped me I snuck out of the house while he was at work to knockturn ally. The shop keeper that I bought it off warned me that the dagger was laced with dark magic but I was still compelled to buy it, it was the only one there that I was drawn to.

But my self harm was not the only release that I had found. I am not proud to admit it but I found myself with a fake ID and sneaking into bars where I was getting drunk to numb my pain and taking drugs to forget about it all if only for a few minutes, my best friend was now a form of injectable cocaine which I had modified with magic to make the effects stronger and last for longer.

By now, my forth year, life has gotten better in a way. I found out that I was adopted and I couldn't decide if I was happy that I would never have to go back to that hell hole or upset that I had been given up and lied to for nearly 15 years of my life.

Oh and who my parents are, was the biggest shock, I only found out when they came to my house to collect me. It turns out that I am the daughter of Tom Marvelo Riddle and Bellatrix Black Riddle. The only thing that bothers me is that nobody knows who I am apart from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. I will be meeting all of my father's followers in a few weeks and also receive my dark mark upon my left wrist that will no doubt be awkward and filled with questions from my father when he sees the state of my wrist and arm.

Twenty minutes have passed and I feel less dizzy now and my cuts have stopped bleeding as much. I quickly bandage my arm and pull down the sleeve of my robe. Tucking my dagger back into the holder strapped to my thigh, I check my appearance in the mirror. I try to fix my appearance as best as I can. I can't stand the fact that I am still glamoured as Hermione granger and not able to show my true appearance of Hermione Sophia black riddle but I know that it is necisarry to maintain the trust of potter and weasley and all of the other Gryffindor. Just a few more weeks and I will reveal who I am and make a transfer to slytherin house under my godfather Severus Snape.

**A Few Weeks Later**

It's the day before we are all leaving to go home and I am sat in the dining hall eating breakfast with potter and weasley and I am waiting for my meal lecture. '' Mione, you need to eat. I haven't seen you eat a proper meal in months and when you do eat it's just enough to keep you worried and I don't want to alarm you but I think that you may be anorexic, please talk to us.'' Potter says to me in a sympathetic tone. Weasley grunts and nods. Pathetic. So what if I'm anorexic, it's not like they will care they will both hate me when they know who I really am.

Something in me flips and I know I have to get out of there. As I stand, I can feel my eyes turning red so I turn and run hoping nobody sees my eyes and I don't stop running until I reach the astronomy tower. I climb the stairs at a fast speed eager to get to the top.

As I get to the top I slam the door and slide to the floor grabbing my dagger from its holder, the urge to cut becoming impossible to resist. I pull the dagger angrily across my wrist creating several angry red lines across my wrist. I make sure to take care not to go too deep as I don't have any bandages on me at the minute so they will have to be left open.

A few minutes have passed and my anger has gone but I hear potter calling my name and realise that I left the hall about half an hour ago. He knocks on the door and I quickly slip my dagger into place and simultaneously pull down my sleeve to cover my cuts as the door opens.

I quickly get up from the floor and fix my skirt, I clear my throat and say '' I'm leaving in an hour via floo to go home, I can't stand to be in the same building as you for any longer.'' He looks sorrowful as I barge past him with a new found physical strength. I walk into Severus' personal chambers and accio my stuff there. My father had owled him and told him I would be flooing home today when I spoke to him via my mind on the way her wasn't there but I flooed over anyway.

I go straight to the floo and grab a handful of powder from the pot and step into the floo throwing the powder and calling out ''Riddle Manor''.

A/N- Please read and reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I land in the fireplace in dad's office to see him, Cissy, Luc and Draco all stood there waiting for me. Draco gives me a confused look and says, ''what the bloody hell is mudblood granger doing here?''. At this comment my father goes ballistic and he screamed, '' Never accuse my daughter of such vile things and you had better watch your language in her damn presence.'' He then turns to me and in a sweet and calm tone says, '' Welcome home my darling Mya.'' And holds out his arms for me.

I walk over and embrace my father, being careful to watch my fresh cuts. '' It's good to be home, father. I missed you while I was away at school and thank you for owling sev and letting him know that I would be flooing home earlier. He left his quarters unlocked for me.'' I say to him, and he replies, '' its fine darling, Sev left lunch just after you and owled me about you fighting with potter and I was already expecting you so I flooed Lucius to come over for hen you arrived and so he brought Draco home today too.''

I turn towards Luc and Cissy, '' it's good to see you both again, it's been a while hasn't it?'' then I pull them both into delicate, lady-like hugs. I then turn to Draco, who still has a shocked look on his face and say, ''still not sunk in yet then, mm?'' He quickly regains his posture and bows slightly. I smirk and turning back to my father I say, '' where's mother?''

Father, Luc and cissy all look nervous before Luc says, ''Mya, you might want to sit down for a minute.'' And he guides me over to a seat. Once I am sat down my father begins to speak, ''Mya the ministry have caught her while she was out on a raid. She is in a newly designed cell in Azkaban awaiting the dementor's kiss. They have made the cell impenetrable even to me, I'm sorry darling but we can't save her this time.''

I stand abruptly and then turn towards the door before running out of the room, crying harshly. I run, turning corner after corner and down corridor after corridor before I finally come face to face with the door to my bedchambers. I swing the door open and then slam it closed after me, locking it quickly. I sink to the floor of the far right hand corner of my room and I roll up my skirt to reveal my dagger and two syringes of my drug that I had modified before syringing up. I pull one of the syringes from the slot and connect my needle. I can hear Draco on the other side of the door. As I am lining up the needle with my vein and plunge the drug into my system I hear Draco shout ''Alohamora''

As Draco comes closer I take the syringe out of my arm and whisper, ''get out'' to him. He is just silent and staring. I follow his gaze before I realise my mistake, the whole of my left arm was showing up to the bend of my elbow. I look at my arm and I start to sob. My arm contained many cuts and scars, some lines or shapes but most of them, most of them are words like: fat, ugly and the one that makes me cry the most now, as it is true. Useless.

As I continue to sob Draco sits down with me and wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to his chest, where I sit for about half an hour before my sobs subside. When I have finally stopped sobbing, Draco holds me at arms distance and whispers, '' its late, you need to sleep but we will be talking about this tomorrow.'' I silently nod my head in agreement before he lifts me off the floor and onto my bed. As he is pulling away, I grab his arm and whisper,'' stay with me please, Draco.'' He nods and I transfigure my clothes into a long sleeved, low cut night gown that sits about four inches above my knees that is a dark emerald green.

I hear Draco gasp and turn to see him with no shirt, his stomach and chest showing along with his arms all toned from his quittich playing and training. A second later he slips into my bed with me and pulls me into his arms and up against his chest. Our heads are level and we are leaning closer and closer together for what seems like an eternity before our lips finally meet.

He pulls back quickly, "Mya I can't. you aren't in the right frame of mind, I don't even know what the hell that was that you injected. Im sorry." He says. I just lower my head to his chest and after a few seconds, he wraps his arms around me, and we cuddle up and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione POV

I woke to a familiar voice screaming, "What's going on in here!" I quickly sat up and nudge Draco saying "Draco, wake up." Draco wraps his arms around me and my father's face hardens. I quickly say "Daddy, its okay I was upset about mum and Draco ran after me to comfort me and I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone." His face softens before Draco picks this moment to sit up, causing the covers to fall and reveal my low cut night dress and Draco's bare chest which causes my father to storm out of the room and slam the door.

Me and Draco look at each other before we burst into fits of laughter, causing Luc and Cissy to come running in. by the time that Luc and cissy got in here me and Draco had managed to roll around that much that we had fallen off the bed him landing on top of me with only the covers separating us. This so happens to be the moment that Luc and cissy choose to walk through the door.

Both of them burst into action as soon as they see us. Luc pulls Draco off of me and cissy helps me up keeping the covers over me. They stood side by side and stated yelling, "Draco, how could you try and take advantage of Mya like that and Mya why would you just let him do that..." Before cissy could finish her sentence I burst out laughing. Draco had to hold onto me to keep me from falling but he was laughing just as much as me.

Luc bellows, "Someone explain now!" all that I manage to get out is "dad. Me and Draco… bed…covers…stormed out….laughing…fell off bed…you and cissy…hahahahaha". They just look at each other and say, "See you at breakfast." And walk out.

I look at Draco and realise how close we really are. I suck in a deep breath and look deep into his light grey eyes and before I knew it his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms snake around my waist and pull my body flush against his. We both pull apart when the need for air becomes desperate. He rests his forehead against mine and lets out a deep breath and whispers, "we still need to talk about last night you know Mya."

I pout, "Can't you just forget that you saw anything and we can pretend it never happened?" giving him my best puppy dog eyes. His face softens and he pulls me into a hug and whispers, "No, Mya I can't do that, if you don't want to talk right now I understand, I'll give you some time but I won't just let you keep on doing that to yourself, I just want to help." At this I became very angered, I push myself away from him and grab a cardigan from my wardrobe and pull it on. "It's me and my body," I scream "It's not fair, I don't have to talk to you about anything."

Severus POV

I'm sat in my office at Hogwarts by myself, grading papers when all of a sudden my dark mark starts to burn. I quickly grab some floo powder and floo to the manor of tom and Mya riddle.

My mark takes me to the room of the one who called me and I land in Mya's room just in time to disarm her as I hear her yell "crucio" at Draco and he is writhing in pain and she is yelling, "understand yet?" I yell "expelliarmus" at her and her wand goes flying. She spins around to face me and I realise why she is acting this way. Her face is pale white and her eyes have gone black and bloodshot with veins prominent under her eyes.

I put my hand over her eyes and pin her body to mine with an arm around her waist and say to Draco, "Get tom….NOW!" Mya continues to struggle against me when all of a sudden she just stops and her face returns to normal. She remembers what she had one and turns around to start sobbing into my chest. After a minute, tom throws open the door and runs in followed by Draco, Lucius and Narcissa.

Tom puts his arm on her shoulder and she spins around to face him her eyes and face changing again until she sees who it is and then she changes back and falls into his arms sobbing. He then says to her "me and you need to have a serious talk, Mya."


End file.
